Talk:Charles I of Austria
I was just trying to get some info on this guy. According to everything I've come across, Karl I's son was Crown Prince Otto. Would he have called himself Karl II upon taking the throne? TR 05:35, 29 March 2007 (UTC) I found the same thing when I wrote this. I'm not even sure this is his picture However, TG explicitly mentioned "Karl II, King-Emperor of Austria-Hungary, says . . . " Check yours. (The scene where Flora's listening to the radio and Wilhelm threatens France, Russia, and Britain with unprecedented destruction and Charles XI tells him to hire a male prostitute to fuck him up the ass with a pine cone.) Maybe it's a glitch in the unedited copy that was picked up before the mass printing. Or, maybe it's a case for Inconsistencies. Turtle Fan 18:20, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Karl I did have a son named Karl also. But Otto was (and is, the guy's 90 something) the crown prince. I'll flip through my copy at home this evening. TR 20:24, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe Otto was killed. Or maybe it's a fuck-up like when HT had Wilhelm III go by Friedrich. Hell, maybe he's just being too lazy to look up the real name. Turtle Fan 21:07, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It is throwaway character. So the name is rather inconsequential. TR 21:42, 29 March 2007 (UTC) He's not terribly important, but it's still nice to maintain historical accuracy. Turtle Fan 22:49, 29 March 2007 (UTC) A year later The fellow who made the well-reasoned speculation reminded me of this issue. One year later, and we have another inconsistency. TR 20:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Fail Jelay14 21:10, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, succeed. TR 21:27, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::I meant HT not keeping people straight fails. Jelay14 21:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. He might have some little history about how the whole family was wiped out by a the flu or something. Since he didn't share that with us, I must agree with you. TR 21:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::So who's this "fellow who made the well-reasoned speculation that also reminded you of this issue"? Jelay14 22:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Someone named PJY88. TR 22:38, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh, PJY. I've run into him before on the internets. Jelay14 22:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Not quite a year later I went through and used the amazon look inside feature on TG, and found that he is simply called "King-Emperor Charles", no number. Now Charles was Franz Joseph's successor. He died of pneumonia in 1922 in OTL, but that was after he was forced to abdicate, flee Austria, and somehow wound up in Portugal where he made the mistake of walking into town on a freezing day. So maybe this isn't Karl II, but plain Charles I, and the entry was created with the wrong name. TR 20:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I based this entry on my copy of TG which you'll recall was the unedited proof. The entry was created with the right name based on available information. Turtle Fan 20:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I had forgotten that. ::Seems kind of a shame that they caught that, but years before blew Wilhelm III. TR 20:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also seems a shame that, if they were going to catch something, it was some meaningless trivia like that while glaring errors you could drive a caravan through got past them. This was the book where Carsten reminisced about Enos's mission to Ireland every other paragraph, for one. Turtle Fan 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) How Depressing "In 1929, Russia, one of the defeated countries of the Great War, defaulted on its financial obligations to Austria, throwing Austria and then the world into a economic depression." This I recall not. Turtle Fan 20:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) My admittedly vague recollection is that a country defaulted to an Austrian bank which caused a run that escalated. Since I do have the three AE books in PB, I'll check when I have a chance. ML4E 21:32, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I think it was mentioned to Flora by Roosevelt in one of the SA books, too. Jelay14 22:11, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. It seems like a rather piddling cause for worldwide economic ruin--Why would the great powers be so heavily invested in a second-tier power like the Dual Monarchy? Turtle Fan 23:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::It started with various bank troubles, panics, and a financial crisis in 1927-29, then the Austro-Hungarians called on the Russians to immediately repay its loan, and the Russians defaulted. Jelay14 00:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::And things were already too tight to bear even the moderate strain this caused? Turtle Fan 02:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::This is why I think I remember the whole thing. It just seemed...unlikely. (With hindsight and the current situation the world is in now, I guess it isn't so unlikely.)TR 22:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Apparently. Jelay14 05:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Odd way to go about it. I wonder why I forgot all that? Turtle Fan 20:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Probably because every mention of it was very brief and scattered across several books. Jelay14 23:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that'll do it. An earth-shattering event like the cause of the Great Depression rated more press. Turtle Fan 02:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, we did see the big crashes of the Richmond and New York markets through the eyes of Potter and Martin. Jelay14 05:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I assumed those were the cause. I guess they were so dramatic that I didn't think to look for anything behind them, let alone so minor a cause. :::::::::So two global disasters in a row could be traced to incorrectness in the relationship between Petrograd and Vienna. Hmm. Turtle Fan 06:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::There was a bit of foreshadowing the crashes in the preceding chapter. Blackford mentioned the brewing financial crisis in his inaugural. I think even Scipio mentioned it. Jelay14 17:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Lit comment "Usually Turtledove does not allow historical figures who died of natural causes to live beyond their OTL deaths." That overstates things. Historical figures who died of congenital defects, cancer, etc., people who, for lack of a better phrase, had a genetically determined "expiration death" die on schedule in his works. People who died of infectious diseases are a different kettle of fish, and Turtledove has tinkered with their lifespans on multiple occasions. "However, in the case of Charles, he reasons that had Charles remained king in Austria, he would not have gone to Madeira (a Portuguese colony near Morocco) and caught pneumonia in 1922, thus he could have remained alive in the 1940s." That should be self-evident in the OTL bio section. Taking time to further underline it is unnecessary. TR (talk) 22:49, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, Jonathan's useless lit comments strike again. Should we start deleting the ones we've flagged? I feel he's had ample time to defend them, and hasn't bothered. Nor has anyone else gone to bat for him. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I'm deleting this one. TR (talk) 14:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC)